The differential cold-valley pipe (herein after called J-pipe for short) is a kind of high efficiency heat exchange device featuring a large heat flow rate per unit area and enabling the end temperature difference for heat transmission to approach zero indefinitely. The Chinese patent application No. 941,121, 107.0 has put forward an "air energy 8-form circulation air conditioner" which is an all fresh air conditioner composed of an air energy heat pump J-pipe, a super condensation J-pipe, a low pressure difference energy transformation heat pump M, has rather high thermodynamic cycle efficiency and requires 100% outdoor fresh air for both cool (heat) output in its air conditioning just for achieving the optimal thermodynamic cycle efficiency. However, the above-mentioned technical scheme is mainly pointing to the theoretical research of 8-form circulation and in need of further improvement with respect to heat exchange and thermodynamic cycle efficiency of J-pipe. There still exist quite a few problems in its cooling-weight ratio, volumetric ratio, industrialization of manufacturing process and reducing product cost, hence it is difficult to achieve a fundamental result in solving the three major difficult problems (high energy consumption , low air quality, limited use of CFCs (chloroflucrocarbons).